Party Drama
by Fireheart16th
Summary: Lily Evans is not scared to have fun, but she must prove that to the insufferable James Potter. The Slytherins are having a party in the dungeons, but thins go from bad to worse for Lily...


"Gibblefish" I sigh to the Fat Lady who is dozing in her frame. A loud snore escapes from her lips. "Gibblefish!" I repeat much louder, stomping my foot in frustration. It's not often that I lose my patience, except for with the insufferable James Potter, but my run-in with Severus earlier had led to a huge argument, causing us to hate each other more. The Fat Lady wakes with a start and stares down at me, yawning. "Alright, alright, no need to shout." She mumbles sleepily and the door swings open.

It's late and I expect the Gryffindor common room to be almost empty, but as I step through the portrait hole, I am greeted by the sight of the entire house, crowded around the fireplace in a circle. In the centre, James Potter and his disciples, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. What are they up to now? "...we'll be leaving at midnight. My good friend Peter here did a little spying and apparently they're holding the party in the dungeons." Sirius says, looking around with his usual mischievous grin. People whisper excitedly to each other, but I just roll my eyes and begin to push my way through the mass of people, many dressed in nightgowns or sleep robes.

"Hey Evans!" I stop at the foot of the stairs that leads up to the dormitories and groan, turning around. James is sliding easily through the people, a grin plastered on his face. I hadn't realised my hands were balled up into fists. I want to go to bed, not speak to _Potter._ "What?" I hiss. James' smile doesn't vanish. Jeez, I hate it when he gives me that stupid smile. "The Slytherin's are throwing a party tonight. Wanna crash it with us?" He asks, stopping in front of me. James is almost a foot taller than I am, with a strong, slightly muscular body which he acquired from hours spent playing Quidditch. His hair is jet black and sticks up at strange angles, always untidy. I don't understand why he doesn't bother to tame his silly hair. Sometimes he will even run his hand through it to mess it up even more. It's so annoying! Honestly, does he do it just to annoy me? I've always been confused as to why every girl in the fifth year swoons over him, and even girls in other years. It ridiculous. He's not even good looking! Ok... well maybe a little. But he's still an annoying, insufferable, arrogant boy. "No." Lily reply. "And if you had any sense you wouldn't go either." I frown, turning and putting my foot on the first step, but James catches my arm before I can leave. "What's the matter? Scared to get caught Evans?" My eyes narrow at his words and I tug my arm free, having a sudden urge to hex him. "No, of course not-" I begin to say, but James cuts in. "No, of course not, you're just afraid to have fun."

As James disappers back into the crowd, I turn and stormup the stairs, fuming. "I'm not afraid to have fun. I love fun." I mutter to myself, opening the door to the girls' dormitory and marching straight over to my bed. I throw myself down and stare up at the faded red curtains hanging around my four poster bed. "Afraid to have fun. I'll show that toerag!"

It's half past midnight when I tiptoe out down from the Gryffindor tower. I'd managed to fall asleep and everyone has left without me, meaning it's up to me to find the way to this stupid party. The corridors are always dark at night and eerily quiet. I can't help but feel a little nervous. I hold up my wand which is glowing faintly, just enough to see where I'm stepping. I don't own many party outfits. In fact, the only thing I thought suitable for tonight is a short red dress which sparkles in the right light. My black heels make it difficult to walk but eventually I had find my way to the stone staircase leading down to the dungeons. It is a surprise I got this far uncaught, but the only people I'd come across were a couple of ghosts drifting through the walls. As I make my way down into the dungeons, little green glowing arrows appear that seem to be made of fog, pointing me in the right direction. After what seems like ages, I begin to hear music echoing from somewhere even further underground.

"Lily, you came!" A familiar voice calls. I squint into the darkness and notice Remus coming up the stairs towards me, supporting a barely conscious looking peter. As much as I can't stand the other Marauder's, Remus was always the most sane out of them and I don't mind speaking to him. "Yeah, well..." I trail off, not knowing want to say. There's no way I'm telling him I came to prove Potter wrong. "What's wrong with him?" I ask motioning my head towards Peter. Remus' smile fades and he shifts a little. "One of the Slytherin's thought it would be funny to slip Dragon Vodka into his drink. He's been throwing up flames for the past half an hour." My eyes shift back to Peter and a look of sympathy crosses my face. I've heard Dragon Vodka is nasty stuff. "Don't worry. The bastard paid for it. James and Sirius retaliated with a nasty hex. He's already at the hospital wing with worms coming out of his nostrils." Remus chuckles. I stifle a giggle. One thing I refuse to say aloud is that James does have ONE good quality. He looks out for his friends. "Well I best get this one to bed. The party's just at the bottom of these stairs and down the corridor on the right." Remus says. "You look lovely by the way." He adds, making us both blush. I quickly thank him, say goodbye and then walk down to the party.

One thing is for sure, the Slytherin house know how to throw a party. The narrow corridor opens up into a large open space, illuminated with floating disco balls and jets of green strobe lights. Streamers move around the room, floating high above peoples' heads and curling between people like snakes slithering through the air. The room is crowded, filled mostly with Slytherins, but to my relief I spot some Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws huddled in a corner chatting amongst themselves.

"Would the pretty Lady like a drink?" I turn my attention to the boy who spoke, standing beside me with a tray of colour-changing cocktails. I can feel my cheeks heat up again. Pretty lady? Me? I think he's drunk. I recognise the boy from my Potions class with the Slytherins, but I don't know his name. He's tall and bulky with blonde hair and stubble. "No. Thank you." I say politely, remembering the incident with Peter. The boy looks disappointed as I slip away, seeking out any of my friends. Unfortunately I bump into the very last person I want to see. "Severus." I mumble. "Lily." He replies, his eyes briefly skimming my dress before returning to my face. "You look lovely." He's the second person to say that so far. I should be flattered but instead I feel angry. "Flattery isn't going to make me forgive you." I tell him coldly. Two weeks ago, James and his friends had been playing a particularly nasty trick on Severus. I stood up for him and convinced James to leave him alone, and what did I get for it? 'Filthy Mudblood'. That's what he called me. My best friend. I had cried all night long, and despite his frequent apologies, I'm finding it very difficult to forgive him. "Lily. I'm so sorry." Severus' voice has dropped to a whisper. "You know I never meant it! Please forgive me..." He begs. He really does seem sorry. I miss Severus. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to reply when an arm wraps around my waist.

"Evans, you came. And might I say you're looking fine!" My blood immediately turns cold and I growl quietly. I'm going to kill Potter. I look up, ready to snap at him, but he's paying me no attention. His eyes are fixed on Severus with a smug smirk. I shove his hand off me and pull away, stepping over to Severus, but he holds up his hands. "Forget it Lily. I could never be friends with a filthy mudblood like you." The words sting even more than the first time. James steps forward, his smile disappearing instantly. "What did you just call her?!" Within seconds Sirius is by James' side, grabbing his arm to hold him back. "Not here James." He whispers, pulling him away. I'm too hurt to see what happens next. I turn away, fighting back tears. A drink. I need a drink. Apparently alcohol helps, but I wouldn't know. It's worth a try.

I sit on a chair in the corner of the room. The goblet in my hands contains blue steaming liquid which burns as it slides down my throat. It dulls my emotions which is why I've already downed five. The room has begun to spin, making my head hurt. I'm drunk. The sensible Lily Evans is DRUNK. I haven't been here more than an hour, but I know by the way my eyes grow heavy that I need to leave.

I'm halfway back to the Gryffindor tower when I walk into Avery and Mulciber, two Slytherins determined to join the Death Eaters with Severus. They stop abruptly when they see me and grin to one another, sending a chill down my body. They're known for getting into trouble. Not like James and his gang who play silly pranks and skip lessons. These two get into serious trouble. They're not to be messed with. I had heard once off a friend that Mulciber had used the Cruciatus curse on a first year, but I quickly remind myself that if that were true, he wouldn't still be at Hogwarts. I keep my eyes down, hoping I can just walk past them, but of course that's not the case. Avery sticks his foot out just at the right time, sending me stumbling. I would probably have been able to regain my balance if it weren't for these damn heels, or the fact I'm drunk. However, I go crashing to the floor, banging my chin on the cold stone. I groan, pushing myself up with my hands and wipe at the cut on my chin. They both laugh from behind me. "Oops, sorry!" Avery sniggers. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm on my feet with my wand pointing into his chest. He stops laughing and looks down his nose, his expression wavering slightly. I open my mouth to cast a spell but Mulciber beats me to it. My wand flies out of my hand and he catches it with ease. Avery's smile returns and I begin to walk backwards as they walk towards me, cornering me against the wall. I consider calling for help, but then I'd get in trouble to for being up at night, drunk.

I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for them to do something. Speak, or throw a punch or hex me, but nothing happens. There are two loud thuds, making me jump and open my eyes. Avery and Mulciber lie paralysed on the floor. The only thing moving is their eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone cast petrificus totalus, but there is nobody around. At least I don't think there is. I step forward and look left and then right. No one. When I look left again, James Potter is stood inches away from me, throwing a strange looking cloak over his arm and shoving his wand into his pocket. Where did he come from?! It's like he appeared out of nowhere. "Lily, are you alright?" He asks, his face serious. I stare at him, my vision a little fuzzy. He never usually looks serious. The crease in his eyebrows is kind of cute. A little tie passes and I wonder why he's staring at me like that. Then I realise he asked a question. "Um..." Am I alright? My chin stings and my brain feels like mush. I'm about to reply but instead a giggle escapes my lips. I slap my hand over my mouth to stop myself and James tilts his head, looking at me in confusion. "I'm fine." I manage to mumble through my fingers. James nods and steps over Avery. "Come on, I'll take you back to the common room." He says beginning to lead the way. I pause for a moment and then hurry after him. His legs are much longer than mine and I find myself having to jog to keep up. He's reached the foot of a moving staircase when he finally looks over his shoulder and realises how far behind I am. "Keep up Evans." He calls back, his usual smile returning. I groan quietly, just wanting to sit down. My feet hurt from these silly shoes and I'm tired. Instead of stopping beside him, I accidentally sway to the side and collide straight into his chest. His arms immediately go around me, steadying me. "Evans?" He says, and I hear the smirk in his voice. I close my eyes, leaning my head against his chest. It's firm, but comfortable enough. Perhaps I could nap here for a while. "Hmm?" I murmur.

"Are you DRUNK?" He says much too loudly and starts to laugh. I frown as his chest rumbles with laughter, making my head bounce. This is definitely not as comfy. "No..." I deny, pulling back and staring up at him through half closed eyes. James raises an eyebrow. "You're fooling nobody." He chuckles, and before I have time to protest, he bends down and places his hand behind my legs, the other moving to my back and he lifts me up with ease.

I let my head fall onto his shoulder and smile at the feeling of being weightless. "Oh Evans. You really are beautiful." He whispers into my ear, but I can't reply, because in that moment, the darkness overwhelms me and I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
